Do you still?
by Hipster22
Summary: The Journey of two young lovers, as they travel through High School, teenage drama, and last, but certaintly not least... The Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

The night had been chaos, absolute chaos. Almost too much for Lydia's brain to handle. She now sat gathered in Jackson's strong comforting arms sobbing into his bare chest he whispered sweet nothings and patted her hair things he usually only did in private when they were dating. "Lyd," Jackson breathed his voice shaky "I'm so, I'm so sorry, I'm-" Lydia pressed a finger onto his cold lips "shhh, it's okay, we'll be okay" she nodded frantically tears welling faster and ruining her makeup, 'I probably look like a deranged raccoon' she thought to herself while burying her face deeper into Jackson's hard chest. "Ahem" a voice, belonging to a certain Stiles Stilinski, interrupted the couple the two of them turned blushes rising to their pale cheeks "I scratched my jeep" he muttered shaking his head in dismay Scott clapped him on the back reassuringly before turning to the on looking crowd "Gerard's gone," he noted staring at the sickly puddle of black goop that had been left behind "he won't get far" Chris argent reasoned his face set into a hard mask of pain and anguish, he glanced towards his only child, his daughter Allison and sighed 'I've failed her' he thought to himself noticing how shaken she seemed, how terrifying she had seemed when yielding the weapons of destruction and now she was just his little girl, his Allison. "I'm going to take Lydia home," Jackson announced clearing his throat and hastily wiping his eyes the audience nodded still half shocked half confused "err, here man," Stiles called running towards his jeep and almost comically throwing himself into the backseat and retrieving a pair of gray sweats " I know you just died and all but, that's never an excuse to flash your junk" Jackson glanced down and hurriedly snatched the pants from his peer ignoring the tiny giggle tat escaped from his little redhead.

"Let's go Lyd" he whispered into her ear and began to lead her away "Jackson!" Derek shouted Scott 'shushed' him muttering something about talking about it later and for that Jackson was grateful. The walk to her house was quiet, aside from her constant little sniffles and her little hand squeeze that reassured her that he was real, that he wasn't a crazy hallucination. They arrived at her front door her house was dark, and her mother's shiny Mercedes wasn't parked in the drive as it usually was "she um, went on vacation a while ago with her new boyfriend Eric, I think it was" she sighed wiping her eyes with her sleeves Jackson nodded then plunged his hand into the potted plant that sat next to the door and retrieved her house key and proceeded to unlock the door. They crossed the threshold the silence was nearly unbearable until Jackson spoke "did you mean it?" he asked sounding vulnerable and scared Lydia turned to him with wide eyes and nodded "with all my heart" she responded grabbing his hand and placing it on her warm chest he closed his eyes in bliss. He'd been cold, so cold these past few weeks and hazy but now everything was crystal clear, she was his salvation, and he needed her maybe more than oxygen.

"C'mon" Lydia nodded towards the grand staircase grasping at his hand gently, Jackson scooped her up into his arms and effortlessly glided to her bedroom dropping her gently on her silky queen sized bed before landing graciously on top of her. Lydia moaned, "I missed this" she sighed as Jackson began to nip at her neck and blow in her ear softly "mmmm," he responded trailing his hands down her body to rest on her hips "can I…" he trailed off shooting her a knowing look "I've never stopped you before" Lydia responded with a sexy wink before tossing her head back onto the soft pillows. Jackson removed her jeans and she pushed down his err... Stile's sweatpants he reached for her cardigan slowly removing it from her then gathered up her shirt and pulled it from her head "Lydia" Jackson groaned his face now eye level with her gorgeous breasts "mm, Jackson" her voice raspy and her eyes clouded with lust "I need you," she breathed in his ear making him shudder in delight "in me" she continued he gasped in ecstasy as she guided her hips towards his, joining them in the most intimate of ways. His thrusts were slow and deep he gripped her to him as if she'd get lost, sweat began to build on his brow and his was about to reach his end Lydia forcefully grabbed his shoulders switching their position he watched mesmerized as she ground on him back and forth up and down her body rhythmic in all it did he loved her facial expressions as she drew closer and closer to her climax, he loved the way she always let out a little cry and how the tears of happiness would seep from her tear ducts unashamedly. He was close, very close gently he rolled her onto her back and sped up their pace "Lydia!" "Jackson!" they screamed in unison panting and clawing at each other Jackson lay stil, still within her he stroked her hair when suddenly she let out a surprised gasp Jackson's eyes widened as he felt her walls clench him powerfully once more.

He laughed "what was that?" he asked in bewilderment and male bravado "you," she was breathing hard and Jackson suddenly noticed that he could hear her heartbeat it was fast and wild "you know exactly what that was" she gasped he nuzzled her neck "it's never happened when I wasn't moving before" she shrugged "I missed you, my body missed you" he grew hard once more at her words "and apparently so did yours" she said with a smirk "shut up" he said playful before removing himself "ick, messy" she grimaced he pretended to act affronted "no hun, it's just your… man juice, ruins my sheets" she giggled "maybe we should use condoms?" he asked "I'm on birth control, besides condoms don't let me feel all of you" she growled playfully "up for another round?" he asked biting her neck causing a hickey "you're on" she squealed and they disappeared beneath the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey please Review and let me know what you think! This chapter is a little less sexy I actually want my characters to have substance, and dynamic this won't be PWOP I promise ha-ha well enjoy : -)

Sleek rays of sun cut through the gossamer curtains of Lydia Martin's bedroom landing upon her boyfriend Jackson Whittemoore's naked form 'a god' she thought in awe tracing his abs with her dainty index finger 'an absolute god' she confirmed with a sigh and a fire in her belly. "Jackson," she cooed softly into the sleeping boy's ear "Jacky baby" she moaned hoping to get a reaction out of him but to no avail he slept soundly snoring every now and then, pouting she pushed the covers off of herself leapt off the bed wincing a bit as a reminder from last night shot though her legs. Walking towards her walk in closet she pawed thought the endless rows of dresses, sweet little skirts, wooly cardigans, and variations of denim jeans, finally deciding on a forest green sundress and a pair of wedges. After getting dressed she pranced to her bathroom plugging in the many curling irons that sat lined on her counter top today was a big curl day so she set the barrel iron on high and stared at her still sleeping beau as it heated up, last night had been amazing, scary, wonderful and more the passion had seeped through much like it always did when they made love but last night it was raw and meaningful she could _sense_ how much she meant to him she could damn near _feel_ it.

The curls had turned out big and bouncy framing her doll like face which she splashed on some red lip-gloss and dark eyeliner making a kissy face she smiled at the mirror and rubbed some blush onto her pale cheeks. She glanced back at Jackson he was still sleeping his chest rising and falling with each breath, she sighed again and stared at her mirror her green eyes widening as she focused on a picture hanging up on the wall behind her it was of her Scott, Allison, and Stiles. It was after Jackson had dumped her and all Allison had wanted to do was cheer her up so they'd taken her shopping letting her spend as much time as she needed in Macy's not ever once complaining of how much their feet hurt or how hungry they were and… she loved them for that. But things had changed so much, the secrets, the sneaking the coded talk, their avoidance of her, it all made sense now when only a few days ago she was oblivious. Peter was real, even worse Peter was alive and Scott was a… werewolf… that strange Derek was also a Werewolf… and her Jackson her Jackson was a snake? Allison had said the word Kanima before? But now her Jackson was a werewolf… Suddenly the bathroom was getting hot and she felt woozy her legs wobbled in her Steve Madden wedges and she grasped the counter until her knuckles hurt like hell.

"Jackson," she called out weakly "Jackson" she rasped gaining all of her strength she yelled "Jackson!" she heard the sheets ruffle and feet padding across her wooden floors her boyfriend walked in with a grand smile but frowned upon seeing her condition. Lydia's breathing was rugged and coming out in short gasps "Lydia, baby, you're having a panic attack" he soothed rubbing her back and attempting to release her grasp on the sink top. "shhh, breathe" he whispered into her ear reaching to turn on the sink and splashed a little cold water onto her face this seemed to calm her a little "I-I can't" she stuttered her eyes wide and frantically searching the room "too small t-t-oo s-s-mall" Jackson nodded and picked her up carrying her shaking body to the bed she curled herself up into a ball and rocked gently back and forth. Ms. Martin had told him of her daughter's occasional panics when they'd first began dating she advised him to be patient and to try and coax her out of it he'd only witnessed two brought on by final exam anxiety and once when they had a pregnancy scare she'd been inconsolable.

A few minutes later she had calmed, but her breathing remained shallow "what brought that on, couldn't find the right mascara?" he joked lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist Lydia sniffled and shook her head "hey," he grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at him "what's wrong doll?" she bit her lip and tried to turn away but his hand wouldn't budge and her green eyes were forced to stare into his icy blue ones filled with worry and concern. "Last night," she began taking a shuddering breath he braced himself ready to hear her fears "when you were a-a- Kanima" Jackson nodded coaxing her to go on "you-you died, and then- then you-you came back as a-" Jackson sighed "as a-" she shuddered "a werewolf" he finished she nodded reminding him of a scared child "I will never hurt you, Scott's never hurt Allison right?" she nodded seemingly convinced "even if I have to take lessons from that idiot, McCall, I'll do it just to keep you safe" he said silently. "It's not about my safety Jackson I'm just, shocked, that's it I'm shocked a few weeks ago I was clueless to all of this I just want to go back to Freshman year when we knew nothing you know?" Jackson did know he totally understood and remembered the oblivious bliss they'd had at the beginning of freshman year. "It'll all work out" he encouraged quietly his nose against her neck "how do you figure?" She mumbled miserably "because the sex is great?" she slapped his chest "ow! Okay besides the sex, we love each other and love always prevails" "you Jackson Whittemore are truly a romantic" Lydia gave his lips a quick peck "you know what would make me like super happy and super relaxed?" she whispered seductively into his ear "oh I think I do" he replied pushing her back against the bed "really?" she asked in surprise "yes really" she beamed "you so know me! The notebook is in the romance section of my mom's movie theatre library the second to last shelf" Jackson sighed "again?" Lydia raised an eyebrow "what else did you have in mind?" he shrugged it off walking out of her room mumbling harsh words towards Ryan Gosling rolling his eyes at the sound of his girlfriend's laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing you guys! I totally agree we do need more Jackson/Lydia romance J !

After watching Lydia's favorite movie, The Notebook, for the tenth time in one day it was getting late and Jackson had suggested that the two of them go out on a date. "A date?" Lydia asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow moving from her place on the bed to sit in his lap "mhmm" Jackson responded burying his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her soft feminine scent. "Where would you take me?" she questioned a cute little smile fixated on her tiny red mouth "well, it would be a surprise of course but you'll love it" he nipped at her ear with a growl "I love you" she mumbled against his warm lips "I love you" he insisted kissing her thoroughly. "Casual or fancy?" Lydia asked stepping into her closet Jackson shook his head " what you're wearing is fine" he called out to her rummaging through her drawers hoping she'd still have a few of his clothes stashed away from previous times they had spent together. "Babe, I've been wearing this all day, and we did not go anywhere" Jackson scoffed pulling on a button down shirt and a pair of his dark washed jeans "whose fault is that?" he asked with a smirk as he watched her stomp back inside her closet .

After searching everywhere, and finally finding a pair of his shoes underneath her bed he walked into her closet to find her rifling through the racks in only a rose colored set of lingerie "you could wear that, you know I wouldn't mind at all" Lydia smirked "oh, so you're taking me to a strip club?" he shook his head frantically "hell no, that's a little kinky even for us" she shrugged "maybe, maybe not" he instantly regretted choosing the skinny jeans over the acid washed loose pair he'd found. He sat on the soft carpeted floor watching as she shimmied into a tight green dress a ruffle of flowers resting on her shoulder connecting the dress in a halter style. He reminded her of the little mermaid, the way her red hair popped against the green of her dress, how her face was fixed in a cute display of concentration while she applied the makeup he really didn't think that she needed in the first place, but whatever made her happy, made him happy. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Lydia froze, capping the top onto her bright red tube of lipstick they glanced at each other "it's not my mom, she won't be back until god knows when" "then who the hell could it be?" she seemed to think for a moment "your mom?" he shook his head "your dad?" he shook his head once more "the firm in Houston is having problems they had to go down there for awhile" he explained as the doorbell rang loud and long once again. "I'll go, it's probably Stiles or something" she reasoned pulling on a pair of nude heels she clicked down the hall down the stairs and all the way to the front door. Jackson listened intently focusing his hearing on Lydia's tone of voice and trying to identify the person at the door, whoever it was their heart was beating frantically as if they had just ran two miles, but Lydia's to his relief, stayed calm.

"Aloha Mahalani," Lydia spoke sweetly greeting Danny as she usually did, by his last name. He heard his best friend take a breath "don't hey me Lydia, what the_ hell_ is going on?" Lydia's hear stuttered a bit and Jackson braced himself, "what do you mean?" she asked innocently, seemingly clueless. Danny sighed and it sounded as if he was pulling his hair in frustration "you saw the game last night, and here you are just, you're just…" he trailed off glancing at her outfit up and down before speaking in a harsh voice "on to the next one so soon Lyd? He loved you okay? And now he's… he's fucking gone okay? Can't you find it in your cold little heart to grieve for a day? Two at the least I mean god!" Lydia's heart began to race "Danny," she began "save it!" he yelled at her, Jackson could just imagine her flinching and he raced down the stairs. To say Danny was shocked would be an understatement, he was borderline traumatized "wha-" he opened his mouth but the words would not come out the couple waited for him to calm down and when he did all he could do was stare in awe. "Jackson?" he asked quietly "Danny" Jackson confirmed a small smile on his face "Lydia im so sorry I didn't know-" Lydia raised a dainty hand silencing the rambling goalie "exactly, you didn't know" "half the people at the game last night thought you were as good as dead but the paramedics… they wouldn't confirm anything, I've been sick out of my mind."

Jackson walked over to his friend and wrapped him in a strong hug in which Danny greedily returned "you're my best friend, you know that right man? What the hell was I going to do without you?" Danny asked tearily Jackson just soothed him "you're my best friend too bro, don't ever forget that." Jackson glanced over Danny's shoulder and into the driveway "is that my Porsche?" he question suspiciously Danny scratched his neck awkwardly "uh, yeah your keys were in your locker which by the way is missing it's door, and I didn't want anyone to steal it so I drove it hope that's alright" Jackson shrugged it off "nah, it's fine I rather you than some punk." after a few moments of silence Jackson spoke up "I'm taking Lydia out, so…" Danny smiled "so you want me to walk home?" Lydia laughed "Danny you live like ten blocks away, just take my car" Danny grimaced "that's sweet and all Lyd, I mean I may be gay but I don't want to be seen rolling around in a VW bug" Jackson chuckled "that's why I want to drive my Porsche" Lydia frowned "there isn't anything wrong with my car" Jackson planted a sweet kiss on her forehead "never said there was babe, I just wouldn't drive it."

The three of them talked for a while until Danny announced that he should be heading home, he still refused to drive the bug so he set of walking promising to call if anything went amiss. "Ready to go?" Jackson asked twirling his car keys around his index finger "yep" Lydia said bounding through the doorway and straight into the passenger seat of his four seater Carrera. The drive was silent and their hands sat intertwined on the glove box "where are you taking me Whittemore?" Lydia begged her curiosity growing as they began to drive onto a dirt road "you mean this doesn't look familiar? I'm offended" she studied his face watching the twitch of a smile forming then she resumed looking at her surroundings then suddenly it hit her "Beacon Hill" she said quietly a with a smile he nodded "our fist date, freshman year December 13th on a Tuesday I think it was" "it was" she rasped in surprise. The roaring engine of the Porsche came to a purring halt as he pulled underneath a large and blooming cherry blossom tree they sat on a flat hill overlooking the city of Beacon Hills.

"It's still beautiful" Lydia commented leaning her head against his broad shoulder "and so are you, not that that's surprising" he complimented staring at the pale glow of the moonlight that radiated off of her face she tilted her head up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss he responded hungrily breathless she asked, "do the seats still pull up?" he nodded eagerly scooting the driver's seat as close as he could to the steering wheel and she mimicked his actions setting the passenger's seat face to face with the dash. Lydia removed her heels and climbed to the back laying down onto the seats "well what are you waiting for?" she questioned her boyfriend who sat in bewilderment "um," he gulped "it's just last time we did this, you said your back hurt for days, I just don't want to hurt you again" Lydia rolled her eyes "Jackson, baby, I don't give a damn about my back right now, I want you and in case you haven't noticed I get what I want so do me. Now." He nodded frantically scrambling to the back landing unceremoniously on top of her "oof!" she gasped "shit, I'm sorry Lyd here maybe we should-" she silenced him with an urgent kiss which he returned just as urgently his tongue sliding past her lips to entangle with hers. She reached for his jeans frowning when she realized how tight they were "don't these hurt Jackson Jr.?" she wondered aloud watching her boyfriend blush "s-sometimes, but I'm used to it you know?" She nodded in understanding proceeding to pull them down he bit at her neck lightly with his human teeth remembering what giving someone the bite could mean "no hickeys Jacky" she moaned arching her back off of the seat 'yep still as flexible as ever' Jackson thought with a happy smirk "you love my hickeys" he groaned continuing to lick and suck finally pulling away to admire his work a little driblet of blood trickled slowly from the wound.

"Jackson, your eyes" Lydia gasped he frowned then looked into the rearview mirror they were a bright cobalt blue "must be a wolf thing" he said nonchalantly going back to lavishing her body with feather like kisses. "Not that foreplay isn't amazing," Lydia began causing Jackson to pause "I just rather get to the main event I'm already ready for you" she said confidently that was all he needed he pulled her dress over her head and ripped off his shirt causing buttons to fly and clatter against the windows she giggled which was quickly transformed into a deep moan as he entered her unexpectedly. He went in and out slowly and she grasped at the leather seats in ecstasy he changed the pace moments later pistoning into her wildly the Porsche shook violently back and forth and the windows began to fog from the heat of their encounter. "Jackson…Jackson…Jackson…Jackson" Lydia chanted his name as if it were a mantra furthering his encouragement he went harder and deeper her head bumped continuously against the door handle but it was a sort of pleasure/pain that she didn't mind.

He was getting exhausted but his end wasn't yet near he covered her body with his still moving at a steady pace holding her down as she squirmed and struggled beneath him "ahh!" she screamed squirming intensely as if trying to escape from the overwhelming pleasure but he held her down relishing at the way she gripped him from the inside "oh,oh,oh" she breathed as he continued to thrust he brought her over the edge once more before he followed with a grunt laying completely still on top of her. "Jackson," Lydia breathed sleepily "mmm?" he moaned "my back hurts" they both erupted into a weary fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review : )

Allison and Scott are together in this story, oh yeah if it wasn't obvious I don't own teen wolf nor any of the characters!

"Crazy couple of days huh?" Scott McCall breathed staring at the ceiling of his girlfriend Allison Argent's bedroom. Allison nodded intertwining her legs with Scott's "yeah, I mean you're here and my dad is totally cool with it" she said in disbelief Scott laughed "I wouldn't say totally cool, he left a few seconds ago" he informed her with a cheeky grin "oh, well good, because then I'd feel weird about this…" she tilted her head up to capture his lips in a long and sweet kiss. After pulling away Allison sighed Scott grew concerned "what's going on?" Allison glanced at him patting him on the chest gently "I'm worried about Lydia" she confessed and began twiddling with her fingers Scott grasped her hands in his "she's strong, and by what we saw two days ago It's pretty obvious Jackson is in love with her" "I know it's stupid of me-" Scott interrupted her "it's not stupid, it's sweet. You're a concerned friend and she's lucky to have you" "you think?" Scott nodded and pecked her on the forehead "I know."

"When did you become so insightful Scott McCall?" Allison teased "when I became a werewolf" he teased back. Their moment was interrupted by the shrill ring of Scott's phone "hold on its Stiles" Allison nodded and got up beginning to pick out her clothes for the day. "Stiles? Hold on dude! Wha? What do you mean they're gone?" Allison raised an eyebrow in concern Scott faked a grin and waved her off "Stiles they did not elope I promise, no- no- Stiles! Could you shut up for like ten minutes! Okay I'll find them what? What do you mean you're outside? Stiles! Really? It's like 11 am I'm kind of doing something!" Scott blushed as Stiles responded "whatever jackass, we'll be out in a minute" Scott hung up on the ranting boy.

"Stiles drama?" Allison asked knowingly "you don't mind leaving right? He can't find Lydia he went to her and Jackson's house and no one was there he's freaking out" "yeah, I'm bored anyway" Allison said lacing up a brown pair of knee high leather boots "I bore you?" Scott asked his mouth open in shock "never," she smiled leaning to give his tanned cheek a kiss. Stiles honked the horn of his jeep exactly five times which translated to 'get the hell out here' the couple ran down the flights of stairs Allison grabbing a long jacket from the coat rack in the foyer and locking the door to her house behind her. "Okay here's a dress I found on Lydia's floor, sniff it out dog boy" Stiles held out the dress expectantly Allison surveyed Stiles suspiciously "how did you get one of Lydia's dresses?" Stiles bit his bottom lip "that's not Important, we need to find her what if Jackson's eaten her or something!"

Scott rolled his eyes and inhaled the dress then the air around him "turn off road, I can smell her, and Jackson too" the jeep rolled up towards Beacon Hill "oh god the Porsche is abandoned, yep he dragged her out here and mauled her, oh Lydia" Stiles said, bereaved. "Shh!" Scott scolded walking towards the Porsche he peeked through the windows then quickly retreated "oh god her body's in there isn't it?" Scott nodded scratching his neck awkwardly "yeah," he began only to be interrupted by Stiles "oh shit! What do we do what do we-" "I meant yeah, her body is in there but uh she's not dead" Stiles gave a confused look "wha? Lemme see?"

Stiles pushed past Scott ignoring the protests coming from his friend Stiles peeked into the window and quickly threw himself to the ground "it burns!" he yelled dramatically rubbing at his eyes "what?" Allison asked climbing out of the jeep and heading towards the commotion "no Allison don't-" ""oh god!" Allison yelped blushing furiously covering her face. The door to the Porsche swung open "what the heck is going on out here? McCall?" Scott avoided eye contact "uh hey" Jackson grabbed a blanket that had been conveniently placed on the floor of the Porsche and covered himself with it as if it were a towel then suddenly remembering the still sleeping girl underneath him he hurriedly repositioned the blanket in order to cover them both "just remember that night when you guys locked me up in that god forsaken police van I know what you two were doing" he said pointedly narrowing his eyes at the now blushing couple "wake her up" Stiles said skeptically "are you serious she'll freak" Jackson warned "I want to make sure she's not dead or unconscious" "Stiles she's fine really-" Stiles shook his head stubbornly "fine" Jackson huffed "Lydia," he whispered into her ear she smiled sleepily and wrapped her arms around his neck "last night was amazing" she moaned Jackson began to sweat nervously, "yeah baby listen-" "I mean what was that five six times? You're a beast mmmm literally" she giggled and nipped his ear with a purr Stiles cleared his throat and Lydia's eyes snapped open "Jackson, honey did you just clear your throat?" she asked icily.

Jackson shook his head Lydia leaned her head back hoping to feel the resistance of the door instead her head fell back and she saw the three very embarrassed figures of Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, and Scott McCall. "This isn't a show, shoo!" "hey Lydia, nice rack" Scott said crudely earning a growl from Jackson and a smack from Allison "put a sock in it Scott" she said grumpily covering her top half more securely with the blanket. Stiles had ran back to his jeep and was revving up the engine, "well we'll see you crazy kids later…" Scott announced clasping and unclasping his hands together before adding , "oh yeah Mr. Argents working on a cover story for you Jackson, apparently you weren't dead you were knocked unconscious technically the way he's put it you could sue the paramedics for placing you in a body bag" Jackson rolled his eyes "I'll sue_ you_ if you don't leave McCall" Scott raised his hands in defense and then grabbed Allison's hand and they began to retreat to Stile's jeep. "That was horribly awkward" Lydia said sitting up and fluffing up her hair "poor Stilinski," Jackson said a small smirk fixated on his mouth "what do you mean?" Lydia asked seemingly clueless Jackson stared at the redhead in disbelief "you can't be serious" he said in shock "do I look like I'm joking?" she asked seriously gesturing to her face. Jackson shook his head "Lyd, that guy has been crushing on you since kindergarten" Lydia tried to focus

"Now we could stay here, and make love all day, or we could-" "or we could go to the mall?" she said in suggestion Jackson's nose crinkled in mock disgust "or you could go shopping and I'll go home and watch my lacrosse videos" Lydia laughed loudly "fine! I'll just go with Allison" Jackson rose an eyebrow "as in one of three people who've just seen you and I naked?" Lydia smiled pinching his cheek "that's the one" "you guys won't you know… talk about it?" "of course we will silly!" "gross! And she tells you about her and McCall?" Lydia nodded patiently Jackson crossed his arms and glanced around "well?" he asked in impatience "well what?" Jackson sighed "who's better?" he blurted loudly Lydia burst into a fit of laughter "I've never slept with Scott!" Jackson mumbled something incoherent under his breath "what?" he repeated it this time, clearer "you've made out with him" Lydia's heart fell a little and she avoided his gaze "that was a mistake, Scott and I are just friends" he gathered her up in his arms "I know, I'm sorry for bringing it up" Lydia nodded and pecked his cheek "even though I've never been with Scott like that I'd still say you're better" he grinned cheekily "oh stop, your ego is already big enough" she pushed him playfully "my ego isn't the only thing that's big" he teased and her face flamed red "you, sir, are vulgar." And she remained in a silent state of embarrassment on the way to the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry school started up and I just got super overwhelmed, two things, I suck at punctuation, I rarely pay attention to it so just a warning! And two thanks for reviewing :)

"That was torture." Jackson groaned as he plopped facedown onto Lydia's bed "Jackson, you bought more clothes than we did" Alison reminded him with a sharp punch to his back "ah! Watch it Argent!" he mumbled into the covers Alison only laughed. "Dude you bought like seven pairs of skinny jeans!" Stiles said goofily, "and at least a dozen button downs, hey Whittemore, playing on Danny's team now?" Scott pestered him mercilessly choking down his laughter "McCall, this morning you walked up on me post, making love to my girlfriend, now tell me how that makes me gay?" Stiles quickly shut up and went red and Scott's eyes averted themselves to glance around Lydia's pristine purple room. "Jacky isn't gay you guys he's metro sexual, meaning he actually gives a shit about what he wears" Lydia stated as she walked into the room holding glasses of pink lemonade Stiles sniffed his drink "there's nothing wonky in this is there?" Lydia rolled her eyes and walked over to lie next to Jackson who flipped onto his back and plopped her on top of him "whoa, come on man!" Stiles yelled covering his eyes in disgust Jackson stuck out his tongue and lightly grabbed Lydia's skirt clad bottom "Jackson!" she squealed half heartedly pushing his offending hand away.

Alison stared at the floor her mouth opening and closing trying to form words "m-m- maybe we should leave, right Scott?" Scott gave a crooked grin "really? I thought we could join them" Jackson's eyes widened "never, never in a million trillion years, Never. N-e-v-e-r" Scott held his hands up in surrender "I kid, I kid" and he turned on his heel out of the door, Alison followed quickly behind him. Stiles just stood in place "umm, Stilinski?" Stiles looked up hope on his face "yeah?" "Go away" Lydia smacked her boyfriend's arm "Stiles, he means, please leave" Stiles nodded hurriedly stuffing his hands in his jacket "Stilinski!" Jackson yelled when Stiles reached the stairs "yeah!" he called "bring back Lydia's underwear!" Lydia's mouth dropped and footsteps stopped sheepishly up the stairs and a lacy red number was flung into the room landing on Jackson's head "thank you!" and with that the front door slammed closed.

"What do you want to do now?" Lydia asked running her fingers across Jacksons abs he sighed "can we just stay here?" Lydia sat up and pouted "you're no fun" "oh, I'm plenty of fun" Lydia shook her head and before she knew it was tackled onto her bed her arms pulled above her head with Jackson lavishing her neck with hot kisses. "Sex? Again?" she panted he only nodded slowly removing her blouse "Jackson" she gasped he began to pick up his pace "say I'm fun" he pleaded playfully into her ear "never" she laughed which quickly turned into a gasp as his hands traveled lower "say it Lyd," he whispered sexily his breath hot on her skin, "fine, you're so much fun!" She moaned in dramatic exaggeration.

"Thank you, now, was that so hard?" he asked getting off of her and adjusting his shirt Lydia stared at him dumbfounded "well aren't you going to finish what you started?" she questioned, bluntly gesturing to her bra- clad chest Jackson gave a wolfish grin "my parents texted, I need to be home Asap, Mr. Argent cleared up a lot of things but they're still a little suspicious" Lydia jutted out her bottom lip in disappointment "I'm all hot and bothered" "I'm not exactly comfortable either" he reminded her with a painful attempt to fix his jeans "then let's ditch your parents and solve our problems" she whispered stalking towards him on all fours he seemed to consider her offer before shaking his head and pulling on his shoes "I really should go" she plopped back onto the bed "guess I'll just take care of myself" she mumbled Jackson's eyes widened "you don't mean…?" Lydia smirked "what's a girl to do?" Jackson groaned "mother of god."

"Why am I going to your parent's house?" Lydia questioned re-applying her cherry red lip-gloss in the tiny mirror in Jackson's Porsche. "Because, they love you and plus old man Argent says you and I sort of eloped…" Lydia dropped her lip gloss with a squeal "he what?!" Jackson held his hands up in defense "but he said we cancelled the eloping because we both decided to be responsible" "but why would we confide in him?" "Oh well I guess maybe he found out from Allison? I don't know baby, as long as my parents don't know their kid is a freaking teen wolf, it's all good." They pulled into the Whittemore's eclectically styled mansion and Jackson ran to Lydia's door to help her out. Jackson pulled the key out of his pocket, kissed it with a smile and handed it to Lydia to open the door her eyes sparkled as she turned the lock and slid the key once more onto her little gold chain. "Jackson! Honey is that you?" Melayna Whittemore called her sweet voice ringing through the home "yeah mom, me and Lydia!" he called "Lydia and I" Lydia mumbled silently to herself Jackson only rolled his eyes.

"Oh my dears!" Melayna called before crushing the two in a hug "I was so worried!" Jackson seemed uncomfortable but finally relished in his adoptive mother's touch "Henry! Bring us some snacks and drinks on the terrace will you?" an old man in a tux nodded graciously before disappearing into the kitchen "now, come you two, we've got a lot to discuss" on the terrace sat Craig Whittemore, esquire (that means lawyer ;) ) reading a sports magazine "ahh, lady Lydia, how are you darling?" he said nodded to his son in silent acknowledgement "I'm great sir, and yourself?" "Worried sick, I'm sorry to say" he replied wryly a small smile on his lips. Henry arrived with steaming coffee and chocolate biscotti. "Eloping Jackson? Really?" Melayna asked in scorn eyeballing her son "I'm just so in love with her it just made sense at the time?" Jackson said nervously nibbling on a biscotti "Jackson, my boy, a lady like this, a girl like Lydia, why don't you think she deserves a public wedding?" Lydia and Jackson glanced at each other in shock

"Yes dear, why on earth would you even think about marrying her in secret? She's gorgeous!" Melayna exclaimed resting a hand on a very bashful Lydia's knee ""absolutely stunning, not to mention brilliant" Craig added as a side note "i-i- didn't know you guys felt that way" Jackson stuttered "oh, Jackson! We love her!" Melayna gushed "she's so perfect for you! Personally I thought you were on Danny's team" Melayna said quietly Jackson was shocked, his own mother thought he was gay? Lydia erupted into a fit of giggles, "what with the tight jeans, and hair care products and the-" Jackson turned red "mother!" Melayna silenced herself but a smile remained "now for some serious questions," "when can I be expecting my grandchild?" Craig said expectantly Lydia choked on her coffee and Jackson stared at his father in bewilderment "i-i-m not pregnant Craig" Lydia said in frustration "dad I'm only seventeen, and Lydia's barely sixteen!" Jackson said reminding his parents of Lydia skipping a grade "Craig, Melayna, I'd love to marry your son, and I'd love to have his children but eloping was a mistake and we've decided to wait until we're older" The Whittemores nodded in understanding "we can't wait to add you to the family dear!" Melayna said with a smile.

Jackson and Lydia stayed a few minutes more before heading to his bedroom "that was awkward" Lydia said starring at his ceiling from her place on the floor "more than awkward" Jackson said locking his door before covering her body with his "although, the baby part…" Jackson's eyes widened in alarm "oh my god. Lydia, I'll support you no matter what oh gosh I just ruined your life how can –-"Lydia laughed "shh, Jacky I'm not pregnant I swear" he sighed in relief "but," she breathed "I'd like to be someday" she waited for his response "I'd like for you to be too" he replied in earnest "we'd make beautiful babies" she supplied "ginger babies for sure" he teased kissing her hair

"We could have twins, a boy and a girl, get It over with you know?" "hmmm, Jacqueline and Jackson the second" Lydia wrinkled her nose "eww, no, Portlyn and Parker" she said dreamily "what the hell is a Portlyn?" Jackson asked in disgust "it's a sophisticated name for our sophisticated daughter "Lydia said with a glare that shut Jackson up. "We should have some safe practice, you know I hear it's hard to have twins" "we usually can do the impossible" and with that he carried her to his bed.


End file.
